Holy Water
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Bella moved to Forks. Jacob and Bella have always been friends, But Jake wanted more then her friendship. One night he is staying over at her house and he rapes her. Then the Cullen's move to town. Can Edward put the light back in Bella's eyes? *PLZ RxR!*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note****: HEY! KYA IS BACK and a new story hit her too!**

**Ok, no more third person, this was inspired by a song, (like most of my stories) this time I was listening to Holy Water by Big and Rich, and I was singing it right? (My brother hates it when I so and I was trying to annoy him and it hits me like KER-BLAM!**

**New story! Ok the down low is this, I call this Holy Water, after the song mentioned above. Bella moved to Forks as an 8****th**** grader and met Jacob Black, they became friends. But after a while Jake wanted more then her friendship. **

**One night he is staying over at her house and he rapes her. She of course is traumatized for life, then the Cullen's move to town. Will Edward be able to help put the light back in her eyes? (Listen to the song to know what I mean if you don't understand or ask in a review!?(She winks ;) )).**

**Rated M Just to be safe. I don't know what to rate it, so I'm just going to rate it M to be on the safe side.**

Chapter One

BPOV

I was so lifeless. Dead inside, ever sense that night…the thought made me cringe as the flashback roared up showing itself…

* * *

_Flashback- Bella is a freshman and Jake is staying the night_

_I was sitting with Jake in the living room, I didn't like that he was staying over tonight; but Charlie had invited him. Jake had been acting weird around me lately; touching me in uncomfortable ways, looking at me funny, and getting a little awkward around me._

_The movie we were watching was ending and Charlie was still out fishing, him being gone was making me nervous, I was scared to be alone with Jake. I had been getting weird vibes from him all through the movie. _

_The credits came over the screen and I stretched. Jake did the same but was staring at me in a way that made me stop immediately. I repositioned my self on the armchair and crossed my arms over my chest._

"_What do you want to do now?" I asked him. _

"_I don't know, what'd you want to do?" he asked me. I hated it when people asked me what I wanted; I preferred to do what others wanted._

_I thought for a second, "I have board games in my room," I said._

_His eyes lit up with to much enthusiasm, "cool," he said getting up. I got out of the chair and lead the way to my room. I could feel his stare at my ass, so I went quickly up the stairs, going right to my closet; I grabbed whatever my hand had touched first._

_I tensed as I heard my door close…and lock. I turned slowly, Jake was admiring me openly, staring at me in inappropriate areas. He cocked his head to the side, "Jake, why did you lock the door?" I asked. _

_He shook his head, "really Bella, can't you guess?" he asked in an evil tone._

_Sure I could…but I was hoping I was 100 percent wrong. He took a step forward and reached out for my chest. I jerked back falling into my closet._

_He made a frustrated sound, "this can be pleasure, Bella, or painful. It's up to you either way."_

_I knew then I was right to an unknown degree. I didn't want what he did. I stayed on the floor wide-eyed and slowly moving back against the wall under my window. His hand grabbed the back of my neck and I cried out, he jerked me off the floor throwing me on the bed._

"_I guess you want painful Bella. Well, that's your choice. Then he was on top of me, completely naked, I closed my eyes as he ripped my Pj's from me along with my undergarments._

_He ran his hands down my body and I tried to get away, he grabbed my throat, "the more you move Bells the more it will hurt."_

_Then I felt searing pain in every fiber of my being. It took all I could not to scream._

* * *

I folded my arms on my table in study hall and started to cry. I felt the teacher tap my shoulder. I jerked from the sudden touch, still in the flashback. Mr. Repp was looking at me with concern, "Bella, are you ok?" he asked.

I was far from it. I wanted to run far away from here, but I managed to choke out through my tears, "Yes…Mr. Repp…I'm ok."

He pursed his lips then looked over at the other study hall teacher. She nodded and came over sitting across from me. Mrs. Wittrock was my favorite teacher in the school. She was the only one I ever shared my terrifying past with. She acted like Renée when I moved here to be with Charlie.

"Another flashback?" she whispered. I wiped my eyes on my sleeves and nodded. She had a sad look in her eyes, "do you want to be excused?" she asked and I shook my head no, she looked over her small glasses, "are you sure? You could go home," she suggested.

Back to the scene of the crime? That was the last thing I wanted, and the thing I wanted most. I shook my head, "I'll be fine, thank you, Ann," Mrs. Wittrock let me call her by her first name Antoinette, but I called her Ann for short. She gave me a smile and got up, whispering to Mr. Repp that I was ok.

I sighed and put my iPod on, pressing play and it played a song called 'Life is a Highway,' by Rascal Flatts.

**Later after school**

I walked out to the parking lot not seeing the other people around me. I unlocked my trucks driver door and got in, taking a deep breath as I started it and drove away.

**Ok, what do you think? I know Edward isn't in it yet, but he will show up in the next chapter (I hope if things go well.)**

**I'd Luv you all if you reviewed and told me to keep going or to stop.**

**PLZ I NEED FEEDBACK!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note****: Hey people! Ok I know that you all are eager to here about Edward, I promise that he's in this chapter. **

**Ok, I forgot the disclaimer in my last chapter, so here it is for the whole story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot line, and ****copies**** of the books. The real thing belongs to Stephanie Meyer! Not Kya! Meyers…NOT KYA!**

Chapter Two

The night passed with my usual nightmare, a recap of what happened that night. I wake up screaming and Charlie has gotten used to it, so he doesn't check on me anymore. I drove to school in the normal haze that I kept over my mind to keep acting like a loony tune **(sorry I had to use it! It makes me chuckle! Ok on with the story!)** and risking crashing into the trees, it might not be that far of a drive but still.

I pulled into my normal parking spot and noticed a new car in the lot. Not just a new car but a shiny silver Volvo to be exact. I wondered who owned it as I got out. I was walking to class and saw the new comers.

They were all pale, and similar brown eye color. There were three guys, one was big like a weight lifter with curly brown hair, one was a little less bulky but still muscled with honey blond hair, the last boy was lankier less bulky and seemed younger than the rest his hair was a interesting shade of bronze.

The two girls were opposites, one was blond and looked like one of the Greek goddesses, the other was pixie like and short black hair.

They were all perfect, to the extreme. Then the one with the bronze hair looked at me. I looked down instantly and walked quickly to my class. Mrs. Wittrock was in her room when I walked in, (she was my American Lit teacher) the room was vacant of other students. I took a breath of relief. I just couldn't breathe for an odd reason. I sat down at my desk, I sat right in front of Mrs. Wittrock and I didn't mind.

I put my head into my arms that I had just crossed over the desk, "Bella? Are you ok?" Mrs. Wittrock asked.

"Yes, I'm ok," I lied, "I'm just tired that's all," I lied again.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea," I said.

"Bella?" I heard a voice that shot pain through my heart. I shouldn't know that voice so well. It was the husky vice of Jacob Black.

* * *

EPOV

I felt a stare again but something told me that I should look this time. My eyes met a girl with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her scent was overwhelming. She smelled like lavender or freesia. Her cheeks reddened as she looked down.

Emmett chuckled, "is she frightened of us yet?" he whispered low enough so that no one could hear.

I tried to read her thoughts but were she was walking I heard nothing; it was like no-body was there. My brow creased, "I can't hear anything from her," I said confused and angry.

Alice laughed, "Cheer up Edward!" she said and went off to her first class, blocking me from her thoughts by singing the national anthem in French. I sighed, that pixie would be the death of me I swear.

I turned to Jasper, "she saw something didn't she?" I asked.

Jasper shrugged, "I know nothing dude," he said then walked after Alice.

"She has a point Edward," Emmett put in and went in the opposite direction of Alice and Jasper.

Rosalie said nothing going to her first class. I sighed again and walked off to my first class, Composition with a teacher called, Voorhees.

My first impression of Voorhees was that he was homosexual; I shook it off and continued with the day.

* * *

5th hour came before lunch, and I was Chemistry with Mrs. Porter. I got to class and was among the first there. The other student was the girl I had seen in the hall. She looked like she had been crying. Mrs. Porter looked up and smiled, she was blond and I could tell she was exuberant like Alice. The room had lab tables in three rows. Students were coming in and sitting with there partners.

I read her thoughts and resisted the urge to laugh, _oh my god! This kid is hot! Jessica, you are married and pregnant, besides, he's younger than you! One of your students! Get a hold of your self! But that doesn't mean I can think he is HOT!_

"You must be Edward Cullen, am I right?" she asked. I nodded; unable to speak her thoughts were still centered on how hot she thought I was and I was holding back laughing. She was wrong on one aspect, my age; I'm older than her grandparents (109** (I think that's right, sorry if it isn't) **to be exact). She looked at a seating chart and frowned, "Sorry Bella," she whispered, then she turned to me, "the only seat available is the chair next to Bella," she said indicating the girl I had seen in the hall.

Bella looked up alarmed, "Mrs. Porter?" she said. Porter gave her a look that conveyed that she was sorry. Bella seemed honestly horrified at the thought of sitting with me.

I walked over to the table, and sat far from her as I could; hoping to make her a little more comfortable. Why did I care? She was just a human, "hello, I'm Edward Cullen," I said trying to make her feel better.

She took a shaky breath, "Isabella Swan, but people call me Bella," she said looking at the notebook in front of her.

That was about all for conversation. I tried to pay attention to Mrs. Porter talk about Structural Isomers; but like everything else I had heard today I knew it all already.

I kept taking glances at Bella; she was ignoring her surroundings as much as physically possible.

The bell finally rang and she was out of the class before I got up.

What was wrong with this girl?

**YEAH! You like me you really like me! Ok, what do you think? I know Edward isn't in it yet, but he will show up in the next chapter (I hope if things go well.)**

**I'd Luv you all if you reviewed and told me to keep going or to stop.**

**PLZ I NEED FEEDBACK!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Scarlett, Heaven or Iowa, and Damaged? And review for them too!!**

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: Hey all! I have the largest headache known to man but I am managing to update through my pain. I know you love me.**

**Ok chapter 3 I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter three

BPOV

Finally Chemistry was over; I went straight to the library after class skipping lunch like I always did. The new kid, Edward, was good looking and all. I knew I had been a bitch to him, I felt guilty about it too. I didn't normally act like that.

I knew what my problem was. It was seeing Jake again after all this time. When he had walked into my lit class, I broke into sobs, Mrs. Wittrock had to kick Jake out until the bell, and then she had me led to the nurse.

The Nurse (Mrs. Lantz) was a sweet lady with black hair, too much makeup, and enough perfume to make a skunk smell appealing.

I felt the tears coming again, I held them back. I wouldn't let his reappearance in my life ruin me. I refused to let my past haunt me anymore; but that was hard with the flash backs and the nightmares.

"Bella? Are you ok? You look like your going to break into tears," the librarian Mrs. Kientz, all the students hated the women with a passion. When you have a project in the library and she helps she preaches to use noodle bib **(a site my school uses to cite sources for reports and other mis…)**.

I blinked hard clearing my head, "yea Mrs. Kientz, I'm ok," I said taking out a book. I started to read and the bell rang too soon, I sighed, picking up my bag. I went right to my Pre Calculus class without looking at anyone.

I liked math ok, but the only thing I looked forward to was my friend Kya **(NOT ME, AND NOT ONE OF MY BFF'S)**, she might be blind but she could kick any guy's ass in the school, without her cane. I looked around she wasn't there yet; I went to our table in the back and took a seat in the back.

I got the same book out and began to read, I heard the chair from the table next to me move I looked up and I thought I was going to have a mental melt down.

There sitting next to me, was none other than…

Jacob Black.

I felt like I was going to pass out, I kept my head down, staring blankly at the page my book was on. "Bella? Bella? I know you're there, please say something," Kya was sitting down next to me, but I couldn't speak, she touched my shoulder, "Bella? Hello? Earth to Bella?" she said.

He was here, I couldn't believe it, not here not now. Why was he even in Forks anyway? How did he get out of jail? He had been put in a jail in Seattle, so how and why was he here?

Did he make an appearance to just make me remember even more what he did to me? "Bella?" Kya was still trying to get my attention. I took my hand from the table and grabbed her wrist, "Bella? Are you ok? You're shaking," she noted, I didn't look up but it was like I could feel his eyes on me.

I swallowed, "yea," I whispered under my breath.

"Bella? You were never good at lying you know? Tell me what's wrong," she demanded.

I was panicking. In the background, I heard Edward talking to Mr. Griggs.

* * *

EPOV

I saw Bella in the back of the room, on one side of her was a blind girl with blond hair, and on the other side was, a mutt. She was sitting next to a werewolf of La Push and she didn't seem to like it. There was a chair open between the two, I took the book Mr. Griggs offered, "May I sit there?" I asked quietly indicating the open seat next to the dog.

What the hell was I doing? Did I have a death wish? No, I didn't but seeing Bella like she was, the obvious pain behind her eyes, the panic, I could smell her fear, coating the air in a salty fragrance.

Griggs looked up from his seating chart, "Uh…oh I don't care," he said as the bell rang. I smiled this man was going to be easy to get along with. I walked back not breathing. The smell of the dog over powered Bella.

I took the seat, Bella looked out of the corner of her eye, I could see the relief in her eyes, _thank you_, she mouthed from behind the book she was reading.

I smiled back and mouthed, _Welcome_. Then Griggs started a lecture on ellipses.

"Stay away from her leech," the dog whispered under his breath, "she's been through too much already."

I didn't have to ask what, his thoughts told me all I needed to know **(he see's the same flashback as in the first chapter.)** That was why Bella didn't want to sit next to him. "Shit that you put her through," I countered, I felt the table shake under my hands, "Easy mutt, don't want to hurt anybody," I said slightly mocking.

The table stopped shaking slightly, "You heard me leech, just stay away," he warned.

I rolled my eyes, and acted like I was paying attention to the lecture.

The last hour of the day was French, I was already fluent but I took it any way, when I walked into the room, the desks were arranged into a horse shoe and had two rows. The teacher, looked up, "Oh, Edward Cullen right?" she asked. I nodded, "ok, you can sit there," she pointed to a chair in the front, I sighed and sat down. It was going to be a long class.

* * *

BPOV

I had Gym after Pre Calc. I was actually willing to go. The klutz that I was, was still terrified of falling on her face. I needed to get my mind off of last hour. Had Edward known to get space between me and Jake? I got the feeling he did, either way I was glad that he sat down in that seat.

As much as I wanted to deny that I liked him, I did. I admitted it to myself, I liked Edward Cullen. As I thought this, a feeling of rightness fell over my senses.

The part of my mind thinking logically (about .01 percent) told me that I was I was crazy. The other 99.99 percent said to screw it and take the plunge. I made the decision, tomorrow in Chemistry, after I apologize and thank him, that I would ask him if he would like to hang out some time.

I felt serenity wash over me, I sighed. I was seriously losing my mind.

**Well? What do you think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I would have earlier but I had a horse thing I had to do. I have something tomorrow to, but not until 4:00 pm.**

**I have to sleep now it is past 11:00 pm and my personal bed time.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Horse Show, Heaven or Iowa, and Damaged? And review for them too!!**

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors ****Note****: Evening all! How are we this Thursday Night? I have the sorest ass on the planet! I am riding my horse WAY too much. Actually I should be riding him more then I already am.**

**Anyway, I now give you Chapter 4 everyone! And if you have read my story, 'Damaged' then I have a poll I want you to participate in on my profile. THX!**

* * *

Chapter Four

**BPOV**

When I got home from school Charlie was already home, a rarity that I didn't like. I had to tell him about Jake but I didn't have the gumption to say anything. "How was school?" he asked.

"Fine," I said searching for a detail I could share, but it suddenly spilled out, "Jacob's back," I said, a sob followed and I pushed my plate away, and cried into my arms.

"WHAT?!" he thundered, of course Charlie knew what happened. He was the one who pulled Jake off of me, and arrested him.

I just sobbed harder, and Charlie got up and went to the phone mumbling as he waited for the other end to pick up. Then he was yelling, "BILLY! WHY… OH THAT'S RICH, GOOD BEHAVIOR?!"

Billy said something in response, **(Billy knows too cuz Jake told him)** "DON"T GIVE ME THAT!...NO HE CAN'T…BECAUSE SHE'S BALLING HER EYES OUT AT THE KITCHEN TABLE!... YEA OVER HIM!...I DON'T CARE WHAT HE WANTS! JUST KEEP HIM AWAY FROM BELLA; I MEAN IT BILLY! IF HE SO MUCH AS TALKS TO HER, YOU'LL BE SEEING ME!" he shouted and hung up the phone. I wanted to remind him about his blood presser but I just couldn't stop crying.

I felt Charlie trying to soothe me, but it wasn't working. I was surprised at the face that came to mind, it was Edward. For an odd reason I wanted his arms around me, telling me that everything would work out.

He wouldn't, because I had been such a bitch in class today. This thought for some odd reason made me cry harder. What was my problem? I was acting like I was 5. I brought my face from my arms forcing the tears back, "Bella, why don't you go relax I will take care of the dishes," Charlie said softly.

I just nodded, getting up from the table and going upstairs. I took a shower and changed into my Pj's.

I fell asleep quickly…and instead of the nightmare, I dreamt of Edward.

* * *

**EPOV**

I knew I shouldn't have but I did anyway, I had to know her more. I snuck in through her window, and sat in a rocking chair in the corner. Watching her sleep, was almost painful, she looked so innocent, small, and delicate. I wondered 'who on gods green earth would want to hurt such a beautiful girl.'

I almost slapped myself, what was I doing? Why was I risking this? The way she smelled made my mouth water and fresh venom flow in my mouth. My throat constricted and felt dry, a part of me wanted to take her blood now; to have it over with.

The other, a part I faintly remembered from being human, told me to…touch her in any way I could.

"Edward," she said, and her voice was so: clear, coherent, and sweet, I was sure she had woken up. I tensed to move, but she rolled over and said my name again.

I felt my cold dead heart squeeze. I couldn't read her thoughts, and it frustrated me. Why was she the only one? Why was she special?

"No…Not the figs…stop Aunt Harmony, those aren't for Barney," she mumbled. I held back a chuckle. "Stop doing that Elmo…Edward is nice…no cookie monster," she mumbled again. She must be having a weird dream. I was glad she wasn't having any nightmares. I had read in her teachers mind that she often had them.

I sat in her room and just watched her. She kept mumbling weird statements about Sesame Street characters trying to do something to me.

I was sad to leave at dawn, I wanted to continue to watch her, but Alice had been calling me all night. I walked into the house and was tacked by Alice

"Edward!" Alice screeched, "HOW COULD YOU? YOU WERE IN HER ROOM! DO YOU KNOW HOW RISKY AND STUPID THAT WAS?" she demanded.

"Yes, I do Alice, now please stop shouting, I can hear just fine…or I could," I said.

She gave an exasperated sigh, "Edward, you know how she appeals to you, why did you go?" she asked. I retold the story that I had heard in Jacob Black's mind, she gasped, "oh…my…god! Why would anyone do something like that? How could someone do something like that, oh Edward you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do, but you should try phrasing it differently next time," I suggested.

She gave a pouted expression, "_maybe I should ask her to go shopping with me?"_ she wondered. I groaned was shopping all she thought about? Well I knew that one, no, her favorite subject was how she felt about Jasper or what they had done. Talk about painful thoughts.

"We have school in a few hours Alice," I said going up to my room to change.

"I laid out an outfit for you already, and if you don't wear it then you will see how evil this little pixie is," she said threatening.

"What did you see?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her. I tried to read her thoughts but all I could hear was 'It's a Small World.'

"Nothing," she said feigning innocents.

I growled and went to my room. Why did she have to be singing that song? She was now singing it in Hebrew. I groaned and tried to tune it out.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up vaguely remembering a dream involving all of the Sesame Street characters, Barney from that kids show, and my evil old Aunt Harmony with a bowl of figs. I shook off the dream getting up and going to the bathroom to get ready.

I took a shower and didn't bother to blow dry my hair. Instead I breaded it. I put on jeans and a dark blue blouse with white tennis shoes.

As I walked to my truck, I found myself whistling. I haven't whistled in a long time. I drove to school and almost ran into an oncoming car when I saw the silver Volvo. I guessed that it was Edwards because it was the only new car in the lot.

I found a space and went into class. As I walked into American Lit, I had forgotten all about Jake being in my class, as long as I could see Edward later then I could get through it. Wait…did I just think that? Oh god I did. I felt the truth in the statement flowing through my veins like fire.

The next thing I knew the bell for first hour had ringed and I was sitting in my desk and Jacob wasn't in class. Part of me was relieved the other was pissed. I wanted to see how strong I was now sense last night.

I hardly listened to what Mrs. Wittrock was telling us. If I was being honest, I didn't care. That was a first for me; my school work had always come first on my priority list. Now I didn't know what was.

I made it through the day in a zombie like stupor, not really paying attention to the lectures. Finally, after what seemed like decades it was time for fifth hour.

I was first in class as usual. Mrs. Porter smiled at me as I sat down, "hello Bella, how are you today?" she asked.

I smiled back, I smiled wider at her expression, "I'm great Mrs. Porter," I told her.

Her eyes went wide, "Great? Well I guess that's…Great, ha I made a funny!" she said. I liked Mrs. Porter. She was always to laugh at herself. I admired that trait in people.

The class started to fill and I got out my notebook. I heard the chair next to me. Move I glanced out of the corner of my eye; he was staring at me with those topaz eyes. They made me melt inside.

"Hello Bella," he said politely.

I could detect a hint of pity in his voice. I ignored it, "Hi, Edward. How are you today?" I asked cheerily.

I saw his confused expression and resisted the urge to laugh, "Uh…I'm good, and you?" he asked.

"Actually I feel great," I said and surprise crossed his face, "Great? Well ok," he said. I could tell that my first impression had affected him a lot.

"Listen, I'm sorry about how I treated you yesterday. I was really unfriendly and it was unfair to you. I was having a rough day, please forgive me?" I asked.

His forehead creased in confusion, I made a pouting face and he smiled, "How could anybody deny such a face?" he asked with a chuckle.

I smiled and then Mrs. Porter started class and I actually paid attention the whole hour. Mrs. Porter released us for lunch early, like I ever ate anyway. I got up and started to put my things in my bag.

"Bella?" Edward was still there. Was he waiting for me?

"Yea?" I asked back.

"Would you like to sit with me and my family today?" he asked.

His family? Probably those other kids he was with yesterday, "sure, only if you hang out with me this weekend," I said playfully. Me playful? I never thought I would see the day that happened again. I hoped that I didn't insult him.

When I looked over at him he was smiling, "Ok, deal," he said holding out his hand for me to shake. I got up and took it feeling a shock go through me. His skin was like ice cubes. He took his hand away and the current stopped, leaving an uncomfortable tingle behind, "Sorry," he said.

I didn't want him to apologize…I liked it.

We walked out of the class room to the extremely crowded lunch room. everybody started to stare at me. I felt like a caged animal.

Trapped…

* * *

**OH!! Hey what do you think? I MUST KNOW! So, REVIEW!!**

**All you have to do is click that little button at the bottom of the screen that is a weird shade of purple, and type! Flames are always welcome!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. try my other works No Air, Horse Show, Heaven or Iowa, and Damaged? And review for them too!!**

**PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ! PLZ!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!! IMPORTANT!!**

**Authors Note****: I know this isn't a chapter, I hate these things too; but I have to. **

**If you were watching drag racing today, you know that the racer Scott Kalitta was in a racing accident. I personally just found out that he was killed in that racing accident.**

**He raced a Funny Car Dragster, and has been racing a number of years. He died in an explosion when his car caught fire and as it hit the back wall exploded. His life purpose was to race on that quarter mile strip of asphalt, entertaining the young and old, the women and the man, and the odd. **

**This Authors Note is a tribute to Kalitta, to honor him and his family. We shall miss him and his dragster on the quarter mile strip tomorrow and forever. **

**He retired twice in his career and came back to racing. Without it his life had no means of purpose.**

**He will always live on in our minds and our hearts. **

**Scott, if you can hear this fan now, I want to say that, you will always be missed. Watching the sport that you loved, won't be the same without your yellow and red dragster in the pits and on the starting line. We will always love you, I honor you now in the one way that I can. I pray for your family and friends no matter where they are.**

**We will morn this loss. I honor him with a moment of silence…**

**Farewell Scott Kalitta.**

**Luv from the crying,**

**Kya :(**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey ALL! Sorry I haven't been updating lately! I had fair judging on Monday, a horse show on Tuesday, and was with my mom and worked at the fair yesterday, and I have been trying to update all of my stories today!**

**Ok now before you all come after me with pitch forks…**

**CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

I looked down, feeling everyone's eyes on me. Edward led me through the lunch line, where I was asked if I was a new student. I paid for my pitiful lunch and followed Edward through the room to a table.

The lunch room was filled with whispers, about me no doubt. I glanced up and saw that he was leading me to a table near the back. I looked up when we reached the table. "Guy's this is Bella, I invited her to sit with us today," he said sitting next to a girl with short black hair that reminded me of a pixie.

She spoke up, "Hi Bella! I'm Alice. Edwards's sister," she said.

She was sitting next to a boy with blond hair on her other side; he waved, "Jasper," he said simply.

On the other side of the table a well muscled boy saluted me, "Emmett, Edward's brother," he said.

The girl next to him made me take a hit on my self esteem by just looking at her, "I'm Jaspers twin sister, Rosalie. We are foster children; Emmett, Alice and Edward are adopted."

I could say noting. I felt my cheeks redden as Emmett pated the seat next to him. My cheeks darkened as I took the seat. I kept my head down as they talked to me. I answered questions politely and honestly as I could. Not really willing to meet the curious eyes around me. The bell rang and the phrase 'saved by the bell went through my mind. I put my tray away and went to class and forgot that it was Pre Calc.

I walked in and sat next to Kya who was already there. "Bella, you will spill about yesterday," she commanded.

"There's not much to say," I said offhandedly.

"Whatever! When I got here you were like a zombie, the living dead. So, explain!" she demanded.

"I can't," I told her.

"Oh yes you can, now spill!" she demanded again.

"Physically I can, but mentally I…can't. It just hurts too much," I said looking down. I felt a tear roll down my face.

Her hand was on my back, she was leaning in whispering, "Bella, you can tell me anything," she whispered.

I shook my head, then brought her hand to my face to show her that I was shaking my head. "Not this, I can't tell anybody who doesn't know," I whispered.

She brought her hand to the other side of my face so I was looking at her. "Tell me, trust me. Talking about these things helps," she said.

I took a breath, "I was raped," I whispered so soft I wasn't sure she heard me, but I felt her arms around me holding me tight. I knew we must look weird but I didn't care, the feeling that someone cared was so comforting. "Years ago, and the guy came back, he's in this class." I told her.

"Oh Bella, I'm Sorry I made you tell me," she said. "You have the right to hate me."

I laughed and pulled out of her grip wiping tears from my eyes. "That's fine, I chose to tell you, I didn't have to, I could have still refused," I pointed out.

Mr. Griggs started class then and I began to take notes when a paper that wasn't my own was slid under me.

It read…

**(**_Edward, __**Bella**_**)**

_Hey are you alright?_

_-Edward_

I sighed and looked at him sideways, he was waiting for my answer eagerly. I went back to the paper and wrote…

_**Why wouldn't I be?**_

_**-Bella**_

I gave it back to him when Mr. Griggs was writing something on the board and it was back under me in a half a second.

_You look like you've been crying. Are you sure your ok?_

_-Edward_

I wrote back…

_**Yes, I'm fine and yes I was crying, but that's none of your business.**_

_**-Bella**_

I gave it back to him and copied the notes that Griggs had just put on the board before the paper was back under my pen.

_Why isn't it any of my business? _

_-Edward_

_**Because, you don't need to know.**_

_**-Bella**_

_Fine, you can keep it to yourself, but I have another question, what do you want to do this weekend?_

_-Edward_

_**I was hoping you had an idea.**_

_**-Bella**_

_I do, I was just curious to see if you already have plans._

_-Edward_

_**Well I have no clue; it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. What were you planning?**_

_**-Bella**_

_Oh, that's a surprise._

_-Edward_

The paper was suddenly gone before I could write a response. "Would you like to share that Edward?" Griggs asked.

"My Notes, sir?" he asked.

Griggs made a face, and walked down the isle to his seat taking the paper and making a 'humph' sound. Then he went back to the lecture.

_That was close. I thought he would see it._

_-Edward_

_**I'll say…hey what's wrong with your table mate? He's shaking.**_

_**-Bella**_

_Oh, that's nothing._

_-Edward_

Griggs wrote the assignment on the board and said, "Ok now, you will do this in pairs. They will be as fallows…" he read off a list of pairs. That put Kya with Edward and me with…Jacob.

I took a breath; I knew I could do this.

**(Bella will be a little OOC here)**

I scowled and got up and traded seats with Edward. He had an apologetic look on his face for some reason. I dismissed it. I got out my book and ignored Jake as much as possible. I began the problems.

"Bella?" Jake's voice came from beside me.

I sighed in frustration, "What Jake?" I asked tightly.

I could hear the pain in his voice when he spoke again, "I'm sorry," he said.

I was more than appalled. I was disgusted, how he dare even consider apologizing? "You should have thought of that freshmen year Jake!" I hissed. "Didn't Charlie say he would arrest you if you talked to me again? I suggest that you shut up if you want to keep living outside a jail cell!" I hissed again.

The hurt was even more in his voice, "But Bells…" he started to say; I cut him off.

"No, first, never call me that. Only people who _**Respect**_ me get to call me that. You lost that when you basically killed me inside! You can ask anybody around here how It's been, but I'll tell you myself. You violated me in the worst way possible, in my opinion; you should be left behind bars for the rest of your miserable life! But I don't get a say in that do I?" I hissed again, only loud enough for him to hear. "Good Behavior my ass!"

I continued to do my work to the best of my abilities, adrenalin coursed through my veins. I was pumped and ready to hit something or run the mile. I broke my pencil in half and grabbed a new one from my bag viciously. "Bella?" Jake tried again.

"If you say another word, I will tell Charlie, only after I cut off your _Equipment_!" I hissed with a double meaning.

I heard someone snickering from the other side of me; I looked at Edward who was looking at me with an amused look on his face. I gave him a smile and kept writing. I was done in a matter of minutes. Jake was still on the first problem. Griggs came over to see why I wasn't working. "Bella? The whole point of working with partners is that you help each other," he said.

I frowned, "I have a personal problem with mine," I said.

He raised an eyebrow then was about to say something when his E-Mail dinged at him. He scowled and stocked off to read it. I saw his eyes widen and he stole a glance at me with Jake and his expression became guilty as the bell rang. I got up and got my bag, shoving my books in roughly. I was about to leave when Griggs pulled me aside, "Hey Bella, I'm sorry about that arrangement. I just got the E-mail from Mrs. Wittrock, I…"

I cut him off with, "Don't worry about it, I took care of it," I said. Then I went off to study hall.

* * *

EPOV

I walked into my French class amused. The way Bella had acted with the mutt was the funniest thing I had ever heard. I was at first worried for her, but when she threatened to cut off his _Equipment_ I couldn't help but laugh. Though the blind girl, Kya that had been my partner asked what was so funny, I told her it was nothing.

French went by with people staring at me like usual. I was eager to get home and for night to fall. I wanted to go to her again tonight. When we got home, I was forced to tell my family what happened. Alice had been the one to brake the secret. She had had a vision after Bella had gone to class and had laughed her ass off.

"She said what?!" demanded Jasper.

"HOLY SHIT! I didn't know she had it in her! Why does she hate the bastard so much?" Emmett asked.

"That is where I draw the line! I won't say that!" I said. Alice bit her lip; she had seen me telling it already. That had been why she was so quite in the car. I had told her already, just to get her to shut up. "Alice!"

"I didn't tell anyone! I only saw it!" she said.

I sighed, "The mutt…raped her," I said everyone gasped, "I know, I saw the thing in the bastards head. He's just a sick son of a bitch!" I practically shouted.

"Oh god!" Rosalie cried hugging Emmett. "Why would anybody do that?" she asked.

"Who knows Rose," said Emmett trying to comfort her.

I went out of the house, I had to run, get away. I couldn't take it there anymore their thoughts were too much. I went to Bella's house and went in the window. She was having a dream and by the sound of it she was kicking Jacob Black's ass.

I smiled and watched the angel sleep. I would make sure that I saw that spark of life in her that I had seen in Jake's memories; dead set on it. I would get that spark back, no matter what I had to do. I would go her pace to. I would take it as slow as she wants it.

I knew then, even though I barely knew her, that I…

Loved her.

* * *

**Ok, I thought that last part was cute! What about you? how do you like what Bella said? I almost fell on the floor laughing as my brother typed it! He drove me away for a second and said that if I changed it he would dump ice water on me in the middle of the night! So I left it.**

**Ok, I love you all when you review!!**

**RxR PLEASE!!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. Try my other works!! RxR for them too! PLEASE!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors Note****: SORRY! I know I haven't updated in like forever but I will now! Again...SUPER SORRY! Forgive me?**

* * *

Chapter Six

BPOV

the rest of the week past agonizingly slow. Jake didn't speak to me again. Edward talked to me in the classes I have with him and the teachers seemed to see the difference. They had started to ask if I was feeling alright. I left Pre-Calc and said goodbye to Edward, ignoring Jake as much as possible.

I went to gym, feeling like I could take on the world. Today in class we were doing the mile. Twice a year Coach Clap made us run a mile. My time last semester was 16:45.

This semester when I was done Coach did a double take on the stop watch, "9:30!" he choked out.

I felt my jaw drop, wow! How in the name of Rascal Flatts did I do that?! I was still reveling in my great time when I got to my truck I heard a smooth voice behind me, "So, how was your last class?" Edward asked.

I turned and got lost in his topaz eyes, "great, I had Gym, I ran the mile in eight minutes and ninety seconds! That's good for me so don't laugh," I said.

He didn't he just nodded, "what time tomorrow night do you want to be picked up?" he asked. At my confused expression he added, "today is Friday," he pointed out.

"Oh yea, I guess I forgot. I don't know, what are we doing?" I asked. He had always refused to tell me were he was taking me.

"Nice try, how about seven?" he asked.

"Works," I said then got into my truck and waited for my heart to slow. I couldn't get it to. So I drove home as fast as my truck would allow. I walked in the door and went right to my room. I finished all my homework by nightfall. I looked in my closet. I wish he had told me where we were going, then I could figure out what was too dressy for the occasion.

I decided to go with a pair of boot-cut jeans and a dark blue blouse, and went to bed. The next day I found that I woke up at 9:30 in the morning. I groaned. I've never been one to sleep in. I realized what had woke me. The door bell. It rang again. Charlie must be fishing again. I grabbed my robe and went down stairs as the bell rang again. "Coming!" I called.

I got to the door and was surprised to see Edwards sister Alice and Rosalie with her. Alice was like the pixie she always was and Rosalie was a bit smug.

Alice was holding a white box you get with you get clothes for a gift, with a large bag on top of that. "Hey Bella!" she said too cheery.

"Hi Alice. How much caffeine have you had today?" I asked motioning that they should come in.

"None," she answered.

"Ok, then what are you doing here?" I asked her.

Her face lit up in a way that frightened me, "Rose and I are going to give you a makeover for your date with Edward tonight!" she said too excited.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, we want to," she said and she began to pull me up the stairs.

As she did Rosalie said, "Correction, you wanted to, I thought we should leave the poor girl alone," she said with her arms crossed.

Alice turned around and stuck out her tongue at her. Then she shoved me into the bathroom, "take a shower and then come into your room," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "Alice! My date isn't until seven!" I complained.

"I know we have limited time but I will prevail!" she called.

I groaned, how could she be so chipper. I took my time in the shower and got out when Alice began to bang on the door. I came out in the sweats that Alice had given me to wear. I went into my room grumpy.

"Smile!" Alice said too happily.

"No," I growled.

Alice chuckled and gave me my iPod, "listen to some music, it's will be fun for us but I have a feeling that it won't be for you."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

She sat me down in my computer chair and I closed my eyes. I must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes Alice was taping on my shoulder. "Bella," she said pulling out a head phone, "you need to get dressed, it's 6:30 in the evening."

"What?" I demanded. "I slept through the whole day?!"

She nodded guiltily, "kind of," she said. "Put on the clothes in the box I brought and wear the white flip flops by the bed," she said and walked out.

I sighed angrily and walked to the bed. I made a mental note to never let her do that again. In the box was a dark blue chiffon dress with a white neckline, waistline, and thick white hem line. I put it on and found it fit perfectly. I slipped on the sandals and walked over to the mirror to see what they had done with me.

I saw my reflection and gasped, I looked...(I didn't have a word to describe how I looked; but I looked great to say the least!). My hair had the top part pulled back and braided. The makeup they had used looked so natural it wasn't even funny. The dress flaunted my curves in all the right places. I ran down the stairs and found Alice and Rosalie in the kitchen. I tackled Alice in a hug repeating 'thank you' over and over again. Then I got Rosalie in a hug too.

The door bell rang and I looked at the clock, it read seven. Alice handed me a purse and went to the door. "She'll be here in a minute...no I didn't torture her...Come on Rose!" she said. She and Rosalie stepped out side going on either side of the door as I walked out.

Edward was standing there with his mouth agape. I chucked and blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

**I have to go or my dad will kill me for being on the computer too much!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**

**P.S. I will have the rest of the chapter up later! and I posted a link to Bella's Dress!  
**


	8. Chapter 6 part II

**Authors Note****: I know I left you hanging for a long time! I'm sorry for that!! Plz forgive me! I really am sorry! I have had the largest writers block for this story! I know where I want to head with it but I didn't know how to get the words to say that!**

**I Love you all when you review! Even though you all hate me!  
**

**Chapter 6 (Part II) with my apologies!**

* * *

Chapter Six (Part II)

BPOV

"You look beautiful Bella," he said.

I blushed deeper looking down, "Thanks," I mumbled embarrassed.

I felt his icy finger under my chin, he pulled my head up so I was looking him in the eyes, "Don't be embarrassed, you look amazing," he said then leaned away and led me to his car.

He drove out of town, in the direction of Port Angles.

"So, am I going to find out where your taking me yet?" I asked.

He smiled, amused, "Nope, not yet," he said glancing at me.

I groaned, "Grrr, when will you tell me!? The mystery is driving me nuts!" I said throwing my head back into the head rest.

He smiled, "You'll find out in good time," he said. I crossed my arms frustrated.

He drove past Port Angeles for a few miles and finally stopped. I got out eager to find out where I was. I recognized the familiar shores of Lake Crescent. My brow furrowed. It was late, nothing was open. I turned to Edward for an explanation.

He was carrying a picnic basket in one arm. With his other he gestured for me to follow him. He was taking me to the lake? What was with the basket?

**(OMG is she that blind?!)**

I followed him to a spot by the lake, the moon was actually out, causing it's glow to reflect off the serfice. The glow was like he had lit candles or something. He went into the basket and got a blanket, I finally got it.

"A picnic? At night?" I asked as he indicated me to sit on the blanket.

He smiled and the glow of the moon made his teeth bleach white. "Is there a problem with that?" he asked as he began to take out food from the basket.

I chuckled, "No, it's vary...romantic actually," I told him blushing.

He raised his eyebrows, "Romantic? I never thought of myself being the romantic type," he said.

* * *

EPOV

I couldn't believe I was going to do this. The food I had brought smelled revolting, it didn't overpower Bella, but it was just too terrible to ignore. I gave her one of the sandwiches that Esme had made for me. I remembered when I asked her.

"Why do you want me to make sandwiches?" she had asked curiously.

I hadn't wanted to tell her but she figured it out. To my surprise she was ecstatic for me. "You don't care that she's human?" I had asked her.

"No! Honestly Edward I wouldn't care if she had three eyes and webbed feet!" she had said hugging me.

"These are good!" Bella broke my memory, "You made these?" she asked.

I smiled sheepishly, "no, I can't really cook," it was a lie, I could cook, it was just the smells were all so gross that I didn't know if it was edible. "My mother made them," I admitted.

She laughed, "Well, at least you are honest about it! Other guys would just take the credit," she said taking a bite.

I bit into one myself, choking it down without showing effort. I would cough it up later.

I was able to make it through the meal without vomiting. Before we left I couldn't stand it any more and excused myself.

When I returned she was staring at the moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked. How she knew I was coming was a good question.

I looked at the moon myself, "I always thought so. It reminds me of you, because it always makes it through," I said. Then looked at her face to see if it was too bold to say.

She was blushing, "Thanks," she mumbled looking down. "So, how did you find out?" she asked and I saw the tears in her eyes.

I took her chin in my hand and brought it up so I could see into her eyes, "I won't talk about it if you don't want to," I told her.

The tears spilled over, "Bella? I'm sorry, what did I say?" I asked horrified.

"You...you're...t..too...good...t...to...b...b...be true!" she sobbed into her hands. I took her from the spot she was sitting and held her, trying to clam her down. "Why would you...do this? I'm like a broken, smashed like a vase you throw on the floor. I'm in a million pieces, and you deserve someone better!" she sobbed.

I shook my head, "I don't want anyone else Bella, only you. I know how to use super glue too," I joked. She chuckled through her tears. She barried her face into my chest, I was worried for a minute if she wouldn't hear my heart, or when she felt my cold skin. She didn't do anything to hint that she noticed.

After it sounded like she had stopped crying I took her chin in my hand again angling it so she was looking up at me. I smiled at her then touched my lips to hers.

* * *

**AWE! Isn't he the sweetest? I WANT A MAN LIKE THAT!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	9. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Hello Fan fiction! I decided that from now on I'm not going to apologize for taking a long time. I was told that it gets old too quickly. So there you have it. I have excuses though, things like School, Work, Horses, and writing my books. I won't talk about them because I know you just want the update so here it is.**

**I got the inspiration from a fanfic I just read about Bella being raped and I was like "OMG! INSPERATION ALERT!" so yea.**

**I know that it's not much but we need a filler. I do know what I'm doing, (despite popular belief! LOL ) )**

* * *

Chapter Seven

BPOV

We were on our way back to Forks. God, Edward was just...like I said earlier...too good to be real. He knew about what happened and still he went out with me. I couldn't figure it out. My wondering was cut short by Edwards velvet voice.

"Bella, My family and I are going on an extended camping trip...leaving in a few days. Monday to be exact, we'll be gone for a week. I don't want to leave, unfortunately I don't have a choice in the matter, "he said.

He was leaving? For a week? Would I be ok? I haven't had a nightmare sense I began to talk with him. The flashbacks have gotten better. Sure I could stand to be in a class with Jake, but I still remembered that night. I found though that every time I had one I could resist it better than the last time. "Ok," I said simply.

He took my face in his hand, "Bella, are you sure?" he asked seriously. Could he know what I go through without him?

I nodded, "Yea, I'll be fine," I lied.

He raised an eyebrow, "You know Bella, you're not a vary good lier," he said.

"I'll be fine," I insisted.

He pursed his lips then drove off towards Forks.

Saturday and Sunday passed, Edward gave me his number and I called him periodically throughout the day. I felt more than obsessed, but he was making me feel as whole as I have ever felt. I whistled while I cooked and Charlie began to get suspicious. He finally asked about it on Sunday night over dinner.

"Bella? What's going on?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow, "I don't know what you mean," I told him.

He gave me a look, "Yes you do, ever sense last week you've been happier...it's almost scary," he said. I couldn't help but laugh, this made him even more curious, "Ok, now I know somethings up, what is going on, Bella?"

I bit my lip, "Well, I've met this guy," I told him. He gave me an astonished look, "his name is Edward," I said then stopped at Charlie's grin, "Dad? Are you ok?" I asked.

"Great, when do I meet him?" he asked.

I bit my lip, "Not now dad, I don't want to scare him away."

Charlie gave me a glare and I laughed at him

* * *

EPOV

I hated to leave her, I saw in the eyes of others how much improvement she was making in the few days. I would much rather hunt the pray here, but Carlisle said that it would be best if I went on the hunting trip with them. "A board vampire isn't a good thing if we want to stay inconspicuous," was what he said.

The trip was only three days, but the rest of that week was going to be sunny. Why now!? Couldn't it have chosen the weekend instead? I growled in frustration.

"What's the matter my brother?" Emmett was in my bedroom door way.

"Nothing," I growled at him.

He snorted, "What ever dude. I might not be Jasper or you but man something's bothering you," he said coming in. then wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Come on now, tell big brother what's wrong," he said in a baby voice.

I shoved his hand off. "Go away Emmett or I will get Rose in here," I threatened.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on, it can't be that bad," he insisted.

I rubbed my hand over my face, "Sure you think that," I mumbled, "You remember Bella right?' he nodded eager now I was talking. I looked away embarrassed about my new weakness. "I...I don't want to leave her alone," I admitted.

"A human?" he asked in a disbelieved voice.

"I don't know what it is about her, she just...I don't know," I said frustration vary clear. "I can't understand why I feel the way I do only after one date and a few short conversations," I said.

Emmett shrugged, "I can't help you man," he said, "I've never been in this kind of situation."

"Your a lot of help," I growled.

He grinned, "I know," he said and I shoved him out of the room.

* * *

**I know it took FROEVER! But hey I updated, I know not much happened, but hey you need a few fillers. The next update will better I swear!**

**Luv,**

**RWH**


	10. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! Hey all I'm 18 today! Hip hip hooray! I just realized that that rhymed, HA! Yea, if you can't guess I'm hyper on fake sugar!**

**Here's the update, yea I know that it took forever, but I hope you like it. I planned it for sooner but I got that damn writers block and couldn't write. So, I formulated a plan to write updates for all of my stories all on my birthday. I began this a few days ahead. So yea...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

BPOV

**Monday...**

**Tuesday...**

**Wednesday...**

2 days...yea that was as far as I got in the calculation to when Edward returned. I was sinking again. I could feel it. I saw it in my teachers eyes. Heard it from Kya, trust her to know the truth. Edward was coming home on Friday and it was only Wednesday.

Charlie saw my decline and got worried. I could tell what my current depression was doing to him. Classes continued, I did the work, took the tests, wrote the notes. I did anything to keep from thinking about Edward.

Sure I knew he was coming back, but it just hurt. Camping? Was that really what he was doing? It had rained Monday, Tuesday, and today. What was the point of camping in the rain?

Jake had left me alone, and I was back to skipping lunch. The Librarians said that they had missed me, when you think about it, that's a bit scary...weird...and any other word to go with creepy.

Chemistry no longer held any interest to me, my partner was gone. He would come back though, I knew he would, but still...it felt like he wouldn't come back.

**Thursday...**

I woke up to sun. Real sun. Not the cloudy days or anything remotely clouding the skies. I smiled out the window and put on jeans and a dark blue blouse and black flats.

Then headed off to another pointless day of school.

* * *

EPOV

**Monday...**

**Tuesday...**

**Wednesday...**

**Thursday...**

I growled at the sun. Why today? Why not while we had hunted? I wanted to be with Bella so bad it hurt, Alice wasn't helping. She was hiding her thoughts from me again. I finally got fed up with hearing Green day sing 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' in every language known to man.

I decided on going to my meadow until it was late enough for Bella to be asleep. I hoped to what ever was up there that she was doing ok. I had seen her dark times in her teachers eyes. I didn't want to see it first hand. I wanted more than anything to hear her laugh again. To see her smile.

When it was late enough I ran to her house, eager to see her. I climbed into the tree outside her window and looked inside. She was in a fitful sleep. I climbed through and sat in the rocking chair. Her face was distressed, eyes squeezed shut, her mouth in a frown. I saw the tears on her pillow. I wanted desperately to know what her dream was about.

"No...Edward...don't leave me with...AHHH!" she said and her eyes snapped open as she screamed.

Without thinking I ran over and held her in my arms. Holding her as tight as I could without hurting her as she sobbed. "Easy Bella, it was just a dream...shhh," I said. Then realized my mistake. I was in her room, holding her in the middle of the night...shit I had some explaining to do.

If she wasn't awake before I knew she was now. I felt her stiffen and she slowly turned to face me, "E...Ed...Edward?" she struggled.

I sighed at my own stupidity, "Yes, Bella. It's me," I said.

"But...your...no, I...I'm dreaming...I must be," she said shaking her head.

I debated letting her believe that, but found myself saying, "No, Bella, I'm really here. Your awake," I said. Then felt like slapping myself. Did I have a death wish?

"But...you're on a camping trip," she said in disbelief.

I sighed, "I was on a trip of...some kind," I said.

"You know, I don't think this is all real. I have to be asleep, you are gone..." she started.

"How can I get you to believe me?" I asked.

* * *

BPOV

"How can I get you to believe me?" he asked.

He couldn't be here...it was impossible unless I was dreaming. Which, he insisted, was false. "I don't know," I said. "You could tell me what you are? How you got up here?" I suggested.

He closed his eyes frustrated, "Damn," he mumbled so soft I wasn't sure I really heard it. "What makes you think I'm not human?" he asked in a monotone.

I raised an eyebrow, "Let me think, the fact that you're in my room when you're supposed to be out of town is a dead give away," I said.

"You wouldn't believe me," he whispered softly, letting me out of his hold.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "try me," I demanded.

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know how to put it lightly. So, if you don't mind this will be quite blunt," he said. I kept my pose and he continued, "Bella, I'm a...a vampire," he said his head down and he backed away from me.

Well, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting, "V...V...Vampire?" I asked. He just nodded, "So, this week...you were...hunting?" I asked, surprised that I could remain so calm talking about how he took the lives of others.

His eyes widened and worry crossed his face, "No, not that kind," he said, "I...my family and I...don't hunt humans. We prefer animals, it makes us feel less like monsters," he explained. "This week...Monday, Tuesday, and yesterday, we hunted. Though we aren't like the mythological vampire...we don't burst into flames in the sun. We still can't go out in the sun, it's a bit...conspicuous," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"I'll show you sometime," he promised then thought for a minute, "that is if you still want to see me," he amended.

Not see him? What was he thinking? He obviously didn't know what I had gone through the past few days. A hurt expression crossed my face, "why would I not want to see you?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows, "isn't it obvious?" he asked.

"No, it's not," I said, "You aren't a monster if that is what you think. Ever sense I met you, _everyone_ has noticed a difference in me. I'm _happier_ with you then without. When you were gone, it was...almost like I never met you," I said softly. "I noticed, I was the zombie again...I don't want to be that way again. I want to be _happy_, not just happy...happy with you. You're the only one that can _make_ me happy," I told him.

His eyes glistened with an emotion I couldn't recognize, "Bella, you don't know what I could do. I could...kill..." he winced at the word, "you, I wouldn't want to but..." he trailed off.

"I trust you Edward. With my life and my heart," I said then I went over to him and kissed is surprised lips.

**

* * *

**

AWE! Sweet right?! I know. What do you think? I deserve flames for the long wait, but on the bright side, I was able to update!

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	11. Authors Note MUST READ

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!!!**

**Hi all! I just graduated high school, so to celebrate, I'm starting 'I See Dead People!' I know it took a while but I hope you like it! I DO have it posted.**

**Now, for some bad news....no I'm not dieing, but I do have to take a hiatus. I don't want to but I have to. I can't take a computer with me to Europe. I'm going with my French class on a tour of Europe. I hope it will only be from June 6th until July 4th or 5th. I'll be super busy up until I leave. I'll try to have updates for my stories.**

**I'm VERY sorry!**

**Luv**

**RWH **


	12. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

**(hides behind table) Hi all, I know that it took me forever to update but my inspiration was locked behind a solid metal wall and guarded by a really fat man. So I'm sorry that it took me so long to update.**

**I'll try to update quicker, I can't promise anything though. I'm updating now while my brain is in the groove.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

BPOV

Edward had to leave in the morning but promised to see me after Charlie was asleep. School, I knew, would go by slowly.

Just as I predicted, the day went by slowly. So slow that the saying, "Slower than molasses in winter time," applied perfectly. In Algebra 2, Jake wouldn't stop staring at me. I tried to ignore him and just talk to Kya, but it wasn't working.

"Bella, what's wrong? You sound distracted. I'm not that boring am I?" Kya asked crossing her arms with a smile to let me know she was kidding.

"No, it's not you," I said then leaned in to whisper in her ear. I spoke so soft that I could barely hear, "It's Jacob, he won't stop staring at me."

"Ah," she whispered back.

"He's got a weird look on his face, I can't describe it," I whispered.

"Maybe he's trying to add some simple numbers, and his brain can't comprehend the action," Kya offered.

I chuckled. "Possible," I allowed then we got back to work.

"You seem better today," she noted, she was so observant, even without her sight.

I smiled at my homework, "I am...at least I feel better. I talked to Edward last night, it picked my mood up, _and_ he's coming home today," I said.

"That's good. I hate seeing you like that," at my chuckle she located my arm and smacked it, "you know what I mean!"

"Yea I do, but it was still funny," I said still laughing. When the bell rang I groaned at the thought of gym, "I don't want to go to gym," I complained to Kya.

"I don't have to deal with gym, they won't let me," she said grinning.

"Lucky, want to trade eye sight?" I asked.

"Nope!" she said, "Being this way works just fine with me."

Gym went slow as well. I couldn't wait to get home and see Edward later.

I was hurrying to my truck after school and was rummaging around in my purse for my keys, "God Damned keys. Where the hell are you?" I mumbled to myself. When I finally found them I got in my truck and drove home. I got to the door and searched for the key we kept under the eve.

"Bella?" an deep unfamiliar voice said behind me.

"Yea?" I said stopping my search.

Before I could turn to face the person, a hand was over my eyes and mouth, and I was being dragged somewhere.

I tried to scream, but I wasn't able to get a sound out from behind the hand. I tried to yank the hands off of me, using my nails to dig into the arms that held me.

The man hissed, and I heard a car door open. _Oh no! Not again! This can't happen! I was getting better! This can't happen again!_ I thought. I was on the verge of a full fledged panic attack. The man's hands left and a blind fold and gag replaced them and something tied my hands behind my back. He put me in the car.

"Go Quil!" he shouted.

"Yes sir!" said the guy I guessed was Quil. I was shaking and tears were pouring from my eyes.

"Sam, she's freaking out," said a another voice, from the front of the car.

"Bella?" asked the same man who had grabbed me, Sam, I guessed. I was sobbing behind my gag, "you are safe now," he said.

_SAFE!? _Was he nuts? I was just kidnapped. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I flinched away practically screaming, and sobbing harder.

"Jeez Sam, what did you do?" asked the one from the front. "Jake's going to kill you man."

Sam growled, "Shut it Embry," he ordered. "It's ok Bella, we aren't going to hurt you," he tried to assure me.

"I want to go home!" I said from behind the gag, it was garbled by the gag and my sobs.

Nobody said anything until the car stopped. I was still shaking and sobbing. When they got me out of the car, "WHAT DID YOU DO!" It was Jake's voice. I cringed away from it trying to hide in the dirt or something. "I said to have her come here, not kidnap her into coming!" he said anger in his tone.

Sam let me go and I fell to the ground on purpose and moved back until I hit something. The car I realized. I was still sobbing and I was shaking even harder now. "Sam, run patrol. You guys too," Jake ordered.

I didn't hear anything but I felt that they were gone. My blind fold was soaked. Jake had them take me? Why? The thought made me sob and shake even more than before, if that was possible. My flashbacks came back in full force and I was back in the pit. That hole of deep despair that I had fallen into freshmen year. All this time had done nothing, Edward had helped, but it had no effect now.

"Oh Bella," Jake said. His voice was kind and sad, I felt the earth shifting and felt his body heat. I tried to scurry deeper into the car. "Easy Bella, I'm not going to hurt you. I won't touch you either. I'm just going to remove your blindfold and the gag. Then I'm going to untie your hands ok?" he asked.

I didn't respond except to try and get away from him. The bind fold and gag were gone in seconds. I never even felt his hand. Then my hands were free. I closed my eyes and curled into a ball on the dirt. My sobs were louder without the gag and my face was even wetter than before. "I'm sorry about that. I told them to not scare you. I didn't want to to come here unless you came on your own."

I tried to choke out that Charlie would lock him up until he was dead but it was too garbled to understand.

"Easy Bella calm down. Nobody is going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you," he said.

"YOU HURT ME!" I cried getting up. I couldn't see very well though my tears but I knew where he was. "YOU FORCED ME HERE AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF TROBLE YOU ARE IN!" I yelled.

"Easy, I said I didn't mean this," he said trying to calm me, "Come inside, out of the dirt," he said and he offered what I thought was his hand.

I ignored it and wiped my face. Then stomped for the house, "Am I allowed to shower?" I asked more pissed now then scared. I was still scared, but anger was hiding it.

"You can change into this," he offered me a tee shirt. It was VERY long. No joke. It would easily reach my ankles.

I sneered, "it's better than nothing. And I REFUSE to wear nothing," I said snatching the shirt form him. I prevented myself from running to the bathroom. Once I was in I locked the door and took out my cell phone that the idiots forgot to take from me. I started a text to Edward.

**SOS! In La Push. Kidnapped! HELP! SOS!!!!**

I sent that then powered the phone down. I was so thankful that it was already on silent. I showered and put the shirt on. I turned my phone on and checked for text messages.

_0 unread text messages_

I sighed and turned it off. It was a flip phone, so to hid it, I clipped it on my underwear. I would check it when I was alone again.

* * *

EPOV

I was in my meadow most of the day. When I got back my phone was going nuts. _Who made Crazy Frog my ring tone? _I thought...Emmett. I growled, he was so dead.

I opened it and I had a message from Bella. I smiled...until I read it that is.

**SOS! In La Push. Kidnapped! HELP! SOS!!!!**

I was growling like an angry dog.

"Edward! You can't! The treaty!" Alice said.

"Screw the treaty!" I shouted my family was still clueless so I enlightened them, "The wolves have Bella." my voice was deadly.

Rosalie growled. I was surprised but didn't let it show. "I'll rip their limbs off myself!" she shrieked. "Hasn't this girl been through enough?!" she then turned to Carlisle, "They have broken the treaty! They attacked a Cullen. We _must_ go after them!"

"Rose," Carlisle said trying to calm her, "That could be debated. Because she doesn't share our last name they might see her as just a human."

"NOT JUST A HUMAN!" Edward snarled loudly.

"Of course, I know that. But they might see it that way," Carlisle said.

"I say we blind them, then rip their limbs from their joints," Emmett said.

"Make them scream for their mommies!" Rosalie growled. She could connect with Bella better than most of my family. She could empathize with her about what she went through.

"Let's talk with them," Carlisle said. "If they refuse to let her go, then we can claim it an attack on our family and fight them," I knew that Carlisle hated violence but the thought of a fight made me growl in anticipation.

"I _will_ come with you," Rosalie said, finality in her voice.

"Me too," I said.

"Jasper, you better go with them, to keep the peace," Alice said.

Jasper nodded.

Carlisle sighed, "Alright, let's go." Carlisle said and we followed him out the glass sliding doors.

**

* * *

**

I know it took forever, but please review? I had a block for this story and I had a burst of inspiration, tell me if it's good?

**Luv**

**RWH**


	13. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**Hi! I updated faster this time! Go me! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter 10

EPOV

We ran to the line that separated the territories. Our luck was with us tonight. Sam, Quil, and Embry were running for us on patrol. They were remembering when they took Bella. She was shaking and sobbing. My anger and sorrow for her and what was going on spiked. I would kill Jacob myself.

I got out my phone.

_**Don't worry Bella. I'll get you out. I WILL save you.**_

I sent that to her. No matter what happened now, I would get her out.

"Sam, we need to speak with Jacob," Carlisle said when the wolves were close.

_Why should I bloodsucker? _Sam thought.

I growled, "He wants to know why he should," I said my voice still deadly.

"Because dog, you have my sister and I will rip your limbs off if you don't!" Rosalie said through her teeth.

"Rose," Carlisle said warningly. "Please Sam, I need to speak with him."

Sam grumbled but he sat back on his hunches and let a howl rip through the night.

_Happy?_ He asked.

I growled. "Deaf but less unhappy," I said.

A few seconds later Jacobs mind joined Sam and the rest.

_What is it Sam? You find a trail?_ Jake asked. Then Sam showed him what just happened. Jake's voice turned deadly, somewhat like mine, _On my way. Stay there._

Then another howl from farther away split the night. Slowly other minds joined in the collective and gave each other a rundown and an order to meet here.

Jacob came through the trees and came straight for me, more wolves behind him. _What do you want Leech?_ Jacob demanded.

"Bella. Let her go," I growled.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Jacob. You have a member of our family. We feel you have violated the treaty," he said.

Jacob's head whipped towards Carlisle, _Part of your family? Her name isn't Cullen._ He thought.

I translated, and Rosalie hissed, "She is Edward's mate! She doesn't have to have the same last name. She is my sister in heart and I want her back!" She almost shouted.

Jacob faced her, his ears back, _She's not a leech, and the treaty still stands._

"You have harmed a Cullen," I said, "it is broken. We won't attack you though, if you let her return to me," I said.

Jacob growled, _She is safer here._ He said.

"You harmed her dog, you have harmed my family," Rosalie said through her teeth. "if you don't let her go then I swear..." she trailed off showing her teeth.

Jasper was trying to keep the peace but his effect wasn't working.

"Jacob, you know how unhappy she is here. She is safe with me, happier with me. You have seen that. You remember how she was when you got her here? She will stay like that, get worse, if you don't let her return," I whispered. "She needs me," I said brokenly. "and I need her."

Jacob remembered but stayed silent. I knew that my family and his pack were all staring.

"Please Jacob. Let her come back," I whispered.

Jacob hung his head and sighed, _I know that she is terrified of me, and is happier away from me. I sill think she is safer here._ He paused and sighed again, _but I know that she's happier with you. When I saw her in class she did look happier after talking to you..._He paused again, thinking. _Fine leech. You can get her, Let me go ahead of you. _Then he turned to his pack, _be sure that only he follows me._ He ordered.

I smiled and turned to my family, "He's letting me go get her," I said. I turned to Jake "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me," I said following him.

* * *

BPOV

I was sitting in Jake's living room waiting for him to leave when the howl broke the silence. He frowned, "I'll be back, I need to check something. Don't worry, nobody will hurt you," he said. I flipped him off as he went out the door. A few minutes later I raced for the bathroom and locked the door.

I turned my phone on and checked for text messages. I had one waiting.

_**Don't worry Bella. I'll get you out. I WILL save you.**_

I sighed in relief. Then my phone buzzed. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Bella! This is Alice, Edward's sister," said a high voice.

"Hi Alice," I said.

"Ok I don't have a lot of time, but when Edward comes to get you he will say something about a mate, go with it. Don't question anything, just go with what he says. Jacob will be back in 5 minutes," she paused, "Well, I guessing that I can't see him, and that's when you disappear..." she trailed off.

"Alice?" I asked confused.

"Just remember to agree with him on if you are his mate, don't question him. When he comes in, run to him and hold him tight, ok?" she asked.

I could probably throw in a few tears too, "Ok I guess I trust you," I said.

"I have to go," she said then the phone went silent.

I shut it off and put it back. I heard the door open and I flushed the toilet for effect and washed my hands.

When I walked out I saw Jacob but he wasn't alone, Edward came through the door eagerly after him. "Edward!" I cried and ran for him on my own accord, and not by what Alice told me. Tears did actually spill as I ran. When I ran into him, it was like hitting a rock. I sobbed into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair, "Easy love, I'm here," he whispered.

"I...I..." I tried to choke something out, like "I love you," or "I missed you," or "I'm sorry," but I couldn't get anything out.

"Shhh" he said trying to soothe me. "It's ok Bella, I've got you," he said.

"Home?" I managed to choke out.

"Yes, love. I'm taking you home," he said kissing my hair.

I nodded and snuggled into his chest trying to calm down. It was working. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said lifting me into his arms. "Where are your clothes?" he asked.

"Here," Jake said tightly.

Edward caught the clothes holding me with one arm. "Thank you Jacob, you have returned my mate to me. For that I am forever grateful," he said then we were out.

Air was going past me at fast speeds. I was about to lift my head to look but Edward spoke, "Don't look yet," he said.

"Alright," I replied, my voice sounded weak. I buried my face in his shirt.

"How are you? Are you ok?" he asked worried. "Did they do anything to you?"

I took a breath to calm down, "No, but when they came and got me, they bound and gaged me, and put a blindfold on me..." I paused, "I thought it was happening again. I thought that I was going to be..." my voice broke and I was crying into his shirt.

Wind suddenly stopped and I was sitting in his lap, "Oh Bella," he said holding me tightly. "Shhh, I'm here now. I won't let _anyone_ hurt you."

"I was...so...scared!" I sobbed. "I didn't...know...what would...happen!"

He rocked me back and forth soothingly. He didn't say anything, but he held me tighter, and let me stain his shirt. I stopped crying a few minutes later and wiped my face, "Better?" he asked his face worried.

"Yes, thank you for saving me...and let me stain you shirt," I said.

He chuckled "Do you want to go through your window and change? Or would you rather..." I cut him off.

"Can I stay with you?" I asked. He looked a bit shocked a first but his face smoothed so fast I wasn't sure I really saw it. "I just don't want to be alone tonight...I'm afraid he will come back," I said looking down.

He lifted my chin, "of course you can Bella," he said kissing my cheek.

**

* * *

**

So? How'd I do? Did I channel my inspiration correctly?

**Let me know? Review!**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	14. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

**Hi all...sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just started college and I've been trying to focus on that. **

**But I'm setting up a separate facebook from my personal one, so add me as a friend if you want updates and or to talk to me personally, or give me suggestions. I'm going to try (I can't guaranty) and post previews of my upcoming updates and which story I'm working on. I'll try to be online when I'm working on them so you can chat with me if you so desire. Lol**

**So, read on and review!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

JPOV

Quil stared at me dumb founded. "Jake!?" he struggled.

Embry was able to fill in the blacks that Quil left, "What the hell?" he demanded. "You let the bloodsucker have her back? What were you thinking? Or were you thinking at all?"

I sent him a glare and looked down, "You know why," I said but in case they didn't I said it anyway. "She may have been my imprint but I'll do what ever I have to for her to be happy. The leech makes her happy. I have to accept that. Sure, I'll always know that she's what I will need, but I'm not what she wants. I screwed up my chances my freshmen year. It's my fault that she doesn't want me. Not anyone else's."

The guilt weighted me down again. I tried to push it aside. "We are what they need us to be. Right now she needs me to be non-existent in her life...I'll give her that," I said looking down. "Go on patrols, call if you need me," I ordered.

When they left, I actually began to cry. I haven't cried sense my mothers funeral.

* * *

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning, I was in Edwards arms. I snuggled deeper, never wanting to leave. Edward kissed my temple, "are you awake love?" he asked in a whisper.

"hmmm, I haven't decided yet...I may be dreaming," I mumbled.

He chuckled, "alright, let me know when you're ready," he said I could feel the smile on his lips in my hair.

I sighed, "I might have died, because this seems like heaven," I said.

"How could I have made it to heaven?" he asked.

I opened my eyes and turned to look at him, "Because I said so," I said joking, "well, anywhere you are is my heaven."

He sighed, "are you awake?" he asked.

"Yep," I said then looked down, "can I ask a few questions?"

"Of course," he answered.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew why Jacob took me?" I asked.

Edward looked away from me out the large window, "You are his imprint," he said simply.

"What is an Imprint?" I asked confused.

"Well, Jacob is a little different. I don't think he will tell you this so I will. Do you know the legends of Jacob's tribe?" he asked I nodded. Before Jake did what he did he told me. "well, he's a werewolf, like in his legends," he was watching me carefully for my reaction. My face seemed to stay blank. "His tribe believes that the wolves find their mates through imprinting. Imprinting is kind of like a love at first sight thing, but the wolf is what ever his imprint needs...protector, lover, or even not at all."

"I don't need him," I stated.

"Jasper told me how guilty Jacob is. Jacob knows that he's the reason that he will never have a mate, and he accepts it even if he doesn't like it," Edward said. I looked down and stayed that way for a while. I didn't know what to think.

I had one more question for him though, "Edward, will you change me?" I asked. Edward was silent, and his face was frozen. The only emotion I could see was shock. "Edward?" I asked softly. He said nothing. I bit my lip as I waited.

What seemed like an hour, he spoke in a monotone. Only his lips moved, "what?" he demanded.

"I want you to change me," I said. I was tempted to whisper and look down but refrained .

"Why?" he asked in the same monotone.

"Because, if you don't she'll die!" Alice screamed entering the room. "La Maison de la Mort après sa!"

**

* * *

**

So, who's excited? For any reason? Ok well, Alice said "The House of Death is after her" as you can tell from my other stories, I love to use French in my stories. It's my favorite language and the only other one I can speak besides English. Lol Review?

**Luv,**

**RWH **


	15. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

**Hello all! (ducks down to hide from the flying pitch forks) Sorry for not updating in how ever long it says. I swear I had every intention of updating sooner. But the evil gremlins stole my muse from me. She escaped though and is back. I'm going to be honest, I forgot what I intended 'The House of Death'. But I got an idea today while watching Mamma Mia (I don't know why these things happen when they do). So, today my head exploded with inspiration and I figured it out!**

**Sad news! This is the last Chapter! **

**Good News! CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL (Will be up as soon as I can post it!)! It's called When You're Gone!**

**BTW Check out my Facebook! I'm Kyalene Author (Pic will be a harvest moon). Or search my email (on Profile)**

**I love your guesses but it's not the Volturi. So to those who thought it was (shrugs) Sorry. So, read on and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

BPOV

"The who?" I asked.

Edward stood up suddenly, "What? Are you sure?" he demanded.

Alice nodded, "I just saw it, Pauletta and the others have chosen," she said holding her hands over her face.

"Again I ask WHO!" I demanded stomping my feet on the bed.

"La Maison de la Mort started in Paris back during the French revolution. Three vampires, Pauletta, Jeannette, Emmaline started to cause problems with the Volturi rebelling against them. As time passed they grew in numbers and began to cause even more problems," Edward explained.

"Yeah, like the the Revolutionary War, the Civil War, World War 1 and 2, the Cold War and all the things to do with a lot of other things," Jasper added as he came to the door way.

"They're the vampire version of The Mob..."Edward paused. "at one point in my existence..." Edward looked away from me. "I went against Carlisle and went off on my own. I joined Pauletta, the leader of the North American region."

"Like the mob, once you're in you're in it for your existence," Jasper interjected.

"So, when I left to return to Carlisle, Pauletta swore that her and her sisters would take revenge," Edward said.

"They must have sent a spy..." Alice started but it was cut off by Emmett and Rosalie coming in, _why are they all in here?_

"We just picked up a scent while hunting," Emmett said and held up a branch, "Do you know it?" he asked.

Edward took the delicate branch and sniffed. A growl rumbled through his chest. "Jackson," he snarled. "I do know it. It's Jackson Heath, the second in command to Pauletta," he said handing it over to Emmett.

"So, Why are they after me?" I asked.

"They want to hurt Edward where it will hurt, because he left they want him to have nothing else in life," Alice said. Her eyes widened and she turned to Edward. "Can I talk to you privately?" she asked.

Edward's face was hard, "Yes," he said getting up. His face softened when he looked at me. "I'll be back." he said before walking out the door with Alice.

* * *

EPOV

I followed Alice out of the house and into the forest until we got to a point where nobody would hear us. Then she turned on me. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" she demanded. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"It's the best option," I said quietly.

"Can't you see what it will do to her?" Alice demanded.

"I can't see a better option!" I yelled.

"Anything is better than this!" Alice yelled back. "Look what it does to her," she said reliving her vision. "when you leave we have to as well!"

I winced, "I know, but it's better than if she stays here," I said looking to the dark horizon. "Pauletta and the others will torture her. The Males will do unspeakable things to her! Only then will she be killed! I won't let that happen! If doing this keeps her alive then it's better for her! I _won't_ live in a world where she isn't alive!" I yelled. My chest felt heavy with my sorrow and guilt for what I was about to do.

I looked down knowing if I was human I would be crying right now, "Tell her why, and that I love her with all I have..."

Then I ran...away from Bella, and the potential threat on her head. As long as she was alive and safe. I was breaking every promise I ever made to her, and it killed me. I love her so much, but that's what proves my love for her, I was able to leave her. Every part of me wanted to turn around and apologize for even considering it. I knew though that if I did, Bella's future would be short. I couldn't live with that.

* * *

BPOV

Alice came in and gave them a look and the room cleared. When she looked at me her eyes were so sad. I thought I would cry just looking at her. There was something else though...pity. Why though?

"Bella, I'm sorry," she started, "But...Edward's gone," I couldn't hear anymore. He was gone? He didn't love me? I couldn't hear Alice anymore I just collapsed and started to sob.

I never did deserve him.

**

* * *

(Dives behind hay bales) SORRY! I know, it's short and I hate it too but trust me I have it all worked out! Go Check out the Sequel: When You're Gone!**

**Review? I know I probably deserve flames or nothing for being gone so long but please forgive me?**

**Luv,**

**RWH **


End file.
